A.D.A.M.
A.D.A.M is a character in My Virtual Escape. He started out in the series as a Tour Guider, to introduce players to the game. However he was dismissed multiple times by many players, so he turned to become somewhat of an actual player. Who is Adam? He took the role of a Tour Guider from a brave new world. to the servant. where he decided to change. He first encountered Isaac in a brave new world, where he introduced himself to Isaac, in which Isaac had disrespected him, which he usually does to those he meets. In sheriff & the outlaw. he is not physically seen, but Isaac and Michael briefly talk about him where Isaac calls him a "Morgan Freeman looking motherfucker". Michael explains that A.D.A.M is Isaac's tour guide and mentor in the game. In scouting solomon's. he is seen again, this time as Isaac's Mother for the first few seconds and transitions back into himself. Isaac threatens him, clearly disgusted by A.D.A.M's choice. He explains to Isaac that this was an emotional tutorial, however, A.D.A.M is saved as Michael enters the room and requires Isaac for a mission. He is seen again in Christmas e.v.e. and welcomes Isaac back to the game, but Isaac with his typical hostility towards A.D.A.M. He commands A.D.A.M to leave the room before being captured by Abraham. He is seen again in the servant. this time a little less in character, and he is under some sort of melancholy. He tells Isaac, who with shock finding him in the woods in the dark, that he wants to become a player rather than being a tour guide as he finds it lifeless and because everyone dismisses him (giving him no purpose in the game). Joining Solomon's Brotherhood He is seen in little gangbanger. as an official player, with Michael handing him as a helper to Solomon as majority of the brotherhood was killed off by The EVE Trio. Solomon handed him a handgun and protecting Solomon. In the heist. he is guarding the residence, but Isaac catches him off guard and recruits him as a short-term member, to allow him to enter Solomon's house, he also helps Isaac to force Malachi to quit the game. Taking a bullet from Malachi, who thought A.D.A.M's disguise was Isaac. Assistance to Michael and Overlord In noah's ark., he is seen helping Michael power level Isaac to double question mark for him to access the Overlord. He is then seen again, battling Gingy (with side-by-side viewing of the Servant and Michael). Gingy nearly beats him to death first, but he overcomes his pain and kills Gingy. But, Abraham hands him the bomb and detonates it, it is unknown what this means as of yet. He is seen with Michael at Abraham's House "in haven." in real life, but it is unknown what he does afterward. Real Life in break free. he is seen serving drinks to Abraham and Joseph. Isaac is stunned that A.D.A.M is there, and he glances at Isaac. He is seen re-entering the house.